Annie's Legacy 3 - The Anniversary
by MyMerryMen
Summary: Part 3 in the Annie's Legacy series. Bobby, Les and Steph are celebrating the 15th anniversary of their unique relationship. No smut but a lot of love and devotion. Ranger isn't harmed and a supportive friend as always. Don't knock it till you've read it :)


_**Disclaimer: All the characters you recognize from the Stephanie Plum books belong to Janet Evanovich**_

 _ **A/N: Hey my friends and loyal readers. It's been an eternity since I posted something, but now I'm back. For those who wait for the continuation of The Second Chance - sorry, but that story is abandoned for the time being. Nonetheless it's still my goal to go back and finish it one day! At the moment I write a Cal story that I'm sure you will love and this one-shot is just a little something I worked over in between chapters. I hope you will enjoy it and leave me a review :)**_

 _ **I support the LGBT community and I have a soft spot for polyamorous relationships. If one of these subjects bothers you please turn around and don't read this story. It's NOT about smut but about love between three people. I also want to emphasize that this is not a sequel to 3 of hearts. I LOVE that story, but it belongs to Financebabe and I would never disrespect that. This one-shot simply has the same players. That's all.**_

 _ **This story was beta'ed by a professional editor, Jeanette Berntsen from New Zealand, who will happily help you with your story, too. If you want to get in touch with her, send me a PM and I'll forward you to her.**_

* * *

.

 **The Anniversary**

by MyMerryMen

.

Sunlight was filling the spacious master bedroom, bathing it in a warm glow. Steph stirred and woke to someone pressing soft kisses along her shoulder.

"Morning Baby," she mumbled drowsily and wiggled closer into the warm, hard body behind her.

"Keep that up Beautiful and I'm afraid we'll wake up Bobby when I devour you right in front of him."

Steph had no doubt that the man behind her would follow through on that threat. Many bad things could be said about Lester Santos, but he always stuck by his word. Feeling his teeth scraping along her neck, Steph exhaled deeply as she felt a hint of desire slowly spreading through her body.

"I'm sure he'd be a happy observer," she whispered, her eyes roaming over Bobby's well-toned body in front of her. Even aged he was still one of the most alluring men she knew, next to Lester of course.

"Poor guy came home just a couple hours ago; he needs to sleep. You know he's getting older."

That elicited a growl from the man in front of them.

"Older my ass," Bobby grunted as his eyes popped open and he turned his head to the two lovers. "I can best you on any given day, Santos."

"Stop teasing each other, you two," Steph admonished her two men, smiling all the while, as she propped herself up, leaned forward and kissed Bobby tenderly good morning. "I love you both more than anything in this world. You are sexy. Charming. Horny. And you're **mine** ," she accentuated every word with a kiss on Bobby's lips before rolling onto her back, cupping Lester's cheeks and pulling him down for his own sweet good morning kiss.

"Speaking of horny…You know how exceptionally gifted I am in the shower, Beautiful?" Les murmured against Steph's lips, eliciting a deep moan and nod from her. "How about I show you again just to refresh your memory?"

Both men burst into laughter as Steph eagerly jumped out of bed and danced towards their bathroom. They all might be approaching fifty, and things in the bedroom had slowed down, but their appetite for each other was still there…and celebrated regularly.

Eventually Lester got up and looked down at Bobby who was still lying in bed looking exhausted.

"Roll over and get some more sleep," he said softly, his eyes mirroring the deep affection he felt for his life partner. "You'll find us in the kitchen when you're ready."

Yes, their polyamorous relationship with Steph was unconventional and the majority of people didn't understand what they shared, but the devotion they felt for each other put the love in most traditional relationships to shame.

* * *

An hour later, Lester and Steph were standing in their roomy kitchen prepping a colorful assortment of dishes for their celebratory breakfast. Today was their fifteenth anniversary; how time had flown.

"Fifteen years," Steph said thoughtfully as she cut apples for their fruit salad. "I can't believe the three of us have been together for fifteen years."

"Yeah, amazing, isn't it?" Lester wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. "And Bobby and I love you more with every year that passes. Do you have any regrets?"

"No, none. What Morelli and I had was sick and came just short of destroying us. And Ranger…," Steph drifted off, "he made his decision when he left for Miami back when Joe and I broke up. In retrospect I know I could never have been as happy with him as I am with you two. He supported me, but you and Bobby are completing me and making me fly. I love you two more than words can say."

"Then I guess it's good that Les and I got you these," Bobby said from the doorway, freshly showered, with a wonderful bouquet of red roses in one hand and a Tiffany jewelry box in the other.

Steph couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. Both her men had aged, but the changes in Bobby were more obvious. A bullet to his knee had left him with a distinct limp, his hair was getting grey and the lines around his eyes were more pronounced than a few years back, but to her that just made him sexier than ever before. Stepping out of Lester's embrace, she walked over to him and was welcomed into his strong arms. Arms that she knew so well, that had comforted her again and again over the years. He smelled wonderful just like always, a mixture of NIVEA soap, the Hugo Boss fragrance she got him last Christmas and his own unique smell. When Steph looked up into his eyes, they were so incredibly soft and full of love that she felt her emotions overwhelm her and little tears spring free from her eyes.

"No Baby, please, don't cry. You know it breaks my heart when you do that." Bobby looked over to Lester seeking help, who chuckled softly and came over.

"Now, we can't have our Beautiful in tears on our anniversary," he said as he stepped behind Steph, pressed into her and effectively trapped her between their bodies.

No matter what happened - -however overwhelming a situation was-being sandwiched between her men and feeling their warmth and strength seeping into her always calmed Stephanie; as did Bobby's calloused fingers wiping away her tears and Lester nuzzling her curls. When she started to move eventually, Les stepped back and gave her room, happy to receive a kiss for his efforts.

"Do I get to open my present now or later?" Steph smiled at them, obviously ready to move on from her mini meltdown.

"How about you take a seat and let Bobby and I finish prepping breakfast?" Lester took her hand and pulled her over to the table which was already set for breakfast.

Bobby got a crystal vase for the roses, filled it with water and put the flowers in the middle of the table before placing the jewelry box in front of Steph.

"Love you, Baby," he murmured with his lips touching her brow, then kissed her and walked over to help Les with the fruit salad.

* * *

"Oh. My. God." Steph whispered as her eyes filled with a new wave of tears.

On the table in front of her, the opened Tiffany box glistened with three matching gold bands lovingly set against the black velvet. Bobby pulled his chair next to her and Lester appeared on her other side, dropping down on his knee.

"Baby, the past fifteen years have been the happiest in mine and Lester's lives," Bobby said as he held Stephanie's hand in his. "We talked a lot about what to get you to show you our love and in the end agreed that there is this one thing that we both want to do more than anything else."

Lester lifted one of his hands to wipe the tears away from her eyes so she could see him.

"We love you more than our own lives, Beautiful. You complete us, challenge us when we pull back and comfort us whenever we need it. We are proud of who we are because you taught us to look past our shortcomings. Please, let us make an honest woman of you. Marry us."

Bobby and Lester held their breaths as they watched the emotions run over Stephanie's face. Of course they knew her stance on marriage, but after a decade and a half of happily living together they hoped she might have changed her mind.

"But…," Steph hiccupped and took a couple of deep breaths. "But how? Polygamy isn't legal!"

"It won't be official or legally binding, but that doesn't matter, at least not to Lester and I," Bobby squeezed her hand that he was still holding. "If you say yes, we will have a big party tonight with all our friends. Les and I found a JP who is willing to hold the ceremony and Ranger, Cal and Ram are happy to be our witnesses. All you need to do is say yes, Baby. Will you marry Lester and me?"

Steph looked at the two men in front of her-as much as the continuously flowing tears allowed-and started to laugh.

"Yes, oh my god, yes, yes, yes."

Her laughter filled the kitchen as Lester jumped up, pulled her into his arms and twirled her around. Once they slowed down, he grabbed Bobby's neck, pulled him to them and pressed a loving kiss on his lips before they both hugged Steph and made sure she knew just how happy she had made them.

 _Finis..._


End file.
